<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't wanna be like you by Absurd_Life_of_mine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845829">I don't wanna be like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine'>Absurd_Life_of_mine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is feeling really depressed since Remus' first showed up to Thomas. He "knows" what Thomas must be thinking of him now. So he decides to vent on the best way he knows, through music and song. </p>
<p>What he didn't know is that Remus was listening the whole time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't wanna be like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song called DNA by Lia Marie Johnson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was in a bad, bad mood. That was not the way he wanted Thomas to find out about Remus, that was not the way he wanted others to think about Remus...or him. They must be thinking that he...he is like that...Like his brother...Ugh...He can be such and idiot sometimes. Ever since they separated Remus has been only making problems and Roman wanted to for once, just for once, show people that Remus can be a good guy. But, now...no one will believe him...</p>
<p>The sadness had a reflect to the imagination, he could see the storm outside, he knew this will result in others showing up to his door, asking questions that he won't...can't answer. So he decided to do what he does best. He set down by the piano and started singing the first words that came to his mouth...</p>
<p>
  <em> Dark as midnight<br/>Six pack Coors Light<br/>You don't look the same... </em>
</p>
<p>Soft cracks of his wooden floor could be heard, but he didn't give it any thought. Memories of his brother and him, laughing and drinking beer alone in his room were overtaking his brain.</p>
<p>
  <em> Past my bed time<br/>Blue and red lights<br/>Come take you away... </em>
</p>
<p>He remembered when Remus made a big mess with his ideas and Patton was very mad. He took Remus away from Roman...They haven't shared their rooms since.</p>
<p>
  <em> Hate to see you like a monster, so I run and hide...<br/>Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind? </em>
</p>
<p>And after that Remus was meaner and meaner. Roman didn't want to see him like that. Remus knew. So he stopped visiting his brother and started hanging out more with Deceit. Remus knew that Roman probably didn't want to see him now either, but he couldn't resist to sit down behind him, on the floor, and hear what Roman really thinks.</p>
<p>
  <em> I won't be, no I won't be like you<br/>Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth... </em>
</p>
<p>Roman felt like crying. He didn't want everyone to think that he is like Remus...That he will snap and hurt them.</p>
<p>
  <em> Eyes like yours, can't look away<br/>But you can't stop DNA<br/>No you can't stop DNA... </em>
</p>
<p>They are so similar, but Roman would die if everyone started thinking of him as...wild...irrational and...bad...</p>
<p>
  <em> Twice a year, you come in crashing<br/>Nice to see you too<br/>Johnny Cash and backseat laughing <br/>Always ends too soon... </em>
</p>
<p>He loves those moments...those priced moments when Remus would actually come to his room, like nothing ever happened and they would laugh once more like they did before...But it hurts...</p>
<p>
  <em> Hate to say "Hello" 'cause I know it means "Goodbye"<br/>Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind? </em>
</p>
<p>Roman was getting that angry question out. He was replaced, by Deceit...Of all people...Deceit...And to think that he actually liked the guy...</p>
<p>
  <em> I won't be, no I won't be like you<br/>Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth<br/>Eyes like yours, can't look away<br/>But you can't stop DNA<br/>No you can't stop DNA... </em>
</p>
<p>Remus was feeling tears streaming down his cheeks as he did his best to not make a sound. Roman finally notices the very quiet sniffing and he knew that the only person crazy enough to break into his room, but also skilled enough to make it in so quietly was Remus... He looked slightly to the side, like he wanted to look behind him at his brother and Remus froze...</p>
<p>
  <em> Are the pieces of you<br/>In the pieces of me?<br/>I'm just so scared<br/>You're who I'll be<br/>When I erupt<br/>Just like you do<br/>They look at me<br/>Like I look at you... </em>
</p>
<p>-I...Roman...I'm...</p>
<p>Remus wanted to apologize, but every word got stuck in his throat. He wanted to scream, but the tears choked him. Roman continued singing, very softly at the end...</p>
<p>
  <em> I won't be, no I won't be like you<br/>Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth<br/>Eyes like yours, can't look away<br/>But you can't stop DNA<br/>No you can't stop DNA... </em>
</p>
<p>Roman finished, now finally feeling free once Remus heard his feelings. He let the tears roll down his cheeks as he set down on the ground next to his brother. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night. Neither one talked, but they both knew what the other was feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Coors Light is beer </p>
<p>*Blue and red lights symbolize Patton in rage</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>